


Get to Class.

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Cas' boyfriend. Cas is a new college graduate with his first teaching job as a college professor. Dean just so happens to also become Cas' student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to Class.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request in my ask box on tumblr...I wrote a lot. Request: Dom!Cas making his sub, Dean go around a whole day with a buttplug in. Could you please make it as descriptive as possible? I like your writing. Could be canon, AU or highschool… ur choice!

They had met when Dean was in his freshman year of college at the ripe, young age of 18 and Castiel in his junior year of college at the cocky, power-hungry age of 21. Now, Cas was 23, a year out of college (as well as a year into dating Dean) with his first teaching job, and it just so happened that Dean was going to need to take his class. First there was teasing, but soon enough it was converted into fuel, shameless, kinky sex fuel. He was only three years older than Dean, but boy was being the younger man’s college professor a hell of a power trip. Ever since they had discovered Dean’s authority kink and gotten into the whole Dom/Sub scene, this kind of shit was a gift.

Dean was a very great, well-trained sub in the bedroom despite his normal, quick-witted, and smart-ass attitude. This is why Cas was curious, extremely curious, about what his boyfriend would think of taking some fun outside of the bedroom.

It all really started when Cas was on Amazon, completely innocently searching for a birthday present for Dean when something incredibly intriguing popped up in the recommended items. Sure, Cas had ordered his fair share of sex toys to use on Dean but this was different. What had showed up was a butt plug. Not just any butt plug, a purple buttplug with 9 vibration settings and a wireless remote control for exactly $13.95 with free shipping. Perfect. And so, in order not to let such a wondrous deal slip through his fingertips, the marvelous purple butt plug was ordered for Dean.

The butt plug in question arrived two days later, (Castiel was not one for standard shipping) and while Dean was getting ready for class the next day the older man carefully unpackaged the plug and prepared to present it. Luckily, he caught Dean straight out of the shower, which meant that there was no clothing in the way to elongate the process. He quickly entered the bedroom of their apartment when he heard the bathroom door close, a deadly smirk on his face that certainly made Dean suspicious. “I’ve got a present for you, baby.” Dean knew exactly what that meant. The towel loosely draped around his own waist was not staying there for long.

“What’d you get to shove up my ass this time, Cas?” Dean turned around, almost teasingly showing off his ass as he bent over to grab a clean t-shirt from a pile of clothes next to their bed. When Dean turned around, the expression on his face shifted from playful to somewhat surprised and definitely eager. Cas was holding a fairly sizeable plug in his hand, one that made Dean bite his lip and walk closer to his boyfriend with the intention of full submission. “You uh-“ Dean took a deep breath, looking into Cas’ eyes like he really needed him at that exact moment. “You wanna do that…right now?”

Castiel could sense Dean’s slight confliction, wanting to let his Dom take control but knowing that he had to leave soon. Of course, Cas knew that Dean would let him take over, but he always liked to convince him out of his comfort zone first. “I want you to wear it all day.” Cas smirked, letting his hand cradle Dean’s cheek so he could look into his eyes. “You’ll be a good boy for me, right?” Dean was practically ready to drop to his knees at those words, wanting nothing more than to please Castiel. God, he got off on his demands.

Dean was slightly skeptical, not sure if he felt comfortable with the idea of going through the day with something shoved up his ass (it could be just slightly distracting), but it was Cas’ order, which made it all the more appealing. He inched closer to the other man, leaning into his touch. “And what do I get if I’m a good boy all day, Sir.” He leaned in closer, their lips just millimeters apart as Cas’ hand travelled lower by the second, just the slightest tug letting the towel around Dean’s waist fall to the floor and making Dean shiver with anticipation.

“Well, you’ll get to come, of course. No touching yourself though, just my cock- not that you haven’t done that before.” Castiel smirked and Dean swallowed hard, both of them knowing how much self-control that would take, especially if Cas planned not to let him come before they left. “You think you can do that for me, baby?” Dean took a deep breath, nodding eagerly and completely neglecting to suppress a moan when Cas surged forward to join their lips together and pushed the younger man onto the bed seconds after. Castiel’s weight on top of him was enough to get him going extremely fast, every movement sending a wave of arousal through his body.

Cas really couldn’t lie, he’d never get sick of the feeling of authority Dean let him have, the feeling of being in complete control was practically a drug. The other thing he enjoyed about his perfect little sub was how responsive he was, how much he needed something to ground him and Castiel was the perfect dom to offer that anchor. Dean was always reaching for something, holding on to someone, and Cas sure as hell was lucky to be that someone when Dean’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly, grinning as the older man rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer. “We’ve gotta hurry up, Cas- my first class is at 9:30.” Castiel responded with a chuckle and attached his mouth to the younger man’s neck shortly after, coating two of his fingers with lube before tossing the bottle to the side and teasing around Dean’s entrance.

Despite the fantastic feeling of Cas’ fingers massaging around his hole, he wasn’t joking about having class, pushing back against his boyfriend’s fingers and looking up at him with eyes that begged for more. Castiel rolled his eyes, sliding one of the fingers in slowly and surprisingly easy. “Fine, fine, but later we go slow.” He leaned forward to whisper into Dean’s ear, letting hot breath ghost over the sensitive skin. “And don’t even think that I didn’t notice you finger-fucking yourself in the shower.” There was a great amount of authority ringing through his voice, making Dean’s face flush red with guilt at the incontrovertible accusation. “That’s what I thought.” Cas chuckled, shoving a second finger in and brushing both of them over Dean’s prostate.

“Cas...” Dean moaned that name out like a prayer, his toes curling slightly and back arching to make Castiel’s fingers hit the spot again easily. Normally, Cas wouldn’t have let Dean get away with his incredibly indecent and self-indulgent actions, but they were on a time limit and the more riled up Dean got the better. It was more than fun to watch Dean’s desperation when Cas slipped a third and final finger in and moved them slowly just to tease the man underneath him. “Do you think you’re ready, Dean?” Castiel twisted his fingers slightly, an evil grin on his face while Dean bit his lip and attempted to catch his breath.

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak a single word with three fingers inside of his ass pressing steadily against his prostate. He was more than ready for something more than fingers, something bigger to fill him up, especially if it was for Cas’ enjoyment. Cas gave one more sharp push against that perfect spot inside of Dean before pulling his fingers out, watching as the younger man’s hole fluttered around nothing in anticipation. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” Castiel smirked, grabbing the buttplug from where it sat next to them and teasing it around Dean’s rim gently, only slipping the tip in when Dean rolled his hips forward helplessly.

“C-Cas…” Dean whined out the name like he knew it would influence Cas’ actions because he did know, and when Cas slipped the plug in completely it rested nice and snug against the younger man’s prostate, something he could certainly get used to (even if it was bound to make some awkward, unwelcome noises spill from his mouth at the worst possible times throughout the day). It was what Castiel pulled out next that scared him, a small remote control equipped with two buttons. The first button turned the device on, but when Cas pressed the second button it sent a dull vibration thrumming inside of Dean, unable to be heard but certainly able to be felt. The button was pressed again and the vibration become slightly more intense, forcing a moan past Dean’s lips.

Castiel smirked, watching the man beneath him intently and thoroughly enjoying his reaction. “You don’t get to come until I bring you home, no matter how much you want to. Understand?” Cas tapped on the base of the plug lightly, making Dean whimper and squirm with no relief in sight. He wasn’t sure whether to hate or love Cas with how amazingly dreadful he knew being on edge all day would feel. It was just a millimeter away from torture the way Cas wanted him.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean retorted shakily, letting out a sigh of relief when the vibration halted abruptly and let him come back to his senses. Cas sat up and motioned for Dean to do the same, handing him a pair of particularly silky, showy, pastel blue panties complete with a lace trim and tiny black bow on the front. (Dean’s favorite pair, as a matter of fact.)

Cas watched as Dean slipped into the fancy pair of underwear, shamelessly staring at his boyfriend’s ass when he stood up and giving it a good spank before rolling his sleeves back to where they had been as he chuckled softly. “Good boy, Dean. Good boy.”

. . . . .

Dean’s day was incredibly interesting after he left the comfort of his apartment with the plug firmly in place, people walking around him and talking to him like everything was perfectly normal. He had a dirty little secret and it was invigorating, the never-ending press against his prostate a constant reminder of Castiel’s dominance over him. God, it was hot. That very thought made it difficult for Dean to keep it in his pants, but his mind quickly trailed to his reward later and shut the idea down immediately. It was just one day. He only had to get through one day…But that was proving more difficult than he had hoped.

In his first class he had to present a short story in front of everyone and briefly forgot about the plug until he shifted in his seat and almost whimpered in front of at least 20 people. Thank God he didn’t, but he get a few weird looks and tried to play it off cool. At the end, a few of his friends from class asked why he was acting so weird and he tried to act cocky with a totally obvious question dodge before ducking out of the room and retreating to the nearest bathroom in effort to calm himself down. Needless to say, he didn’t exit said room until he had to book it to his next class.

By midday Dean was quite accustomed to the feeling, only reacting when certain interesting new angles were hit. The second class of the day was fairly normal, save for a few awkward faces of pleasure that Dean covered with the excuse of an awful headache, and his third class only had a single slip up when he sat down the wrong way. The real kicker was his final class of the day, the forth one. The one that Castiel himself taught, the one person who knew exactly what Dean was trying to hide. The younger man wasn’t sure if he should have been excited or terrified.

The correct answer turned out to be nervous, on edge, and extremely aroused when he sat down in the front row of seats, just a few feet away from Cas’ desk. He could feel Castiel’s watchful eye gauging his level of arousal with a single glance as the room filled in with students, and the devious look in his eyes let Dean know he had to have something planned. The older man pulled a remote from his desk drawer, pointing it toward the projector on the ceiling and pressing a button that Dean thought nothing of until the plug in his ass started vibrating incessantly. That little- “Oops.” Cas shrugged pulling out the correct remote to power on the projector, chuckling softly as he did so. “Wrong remote.”

Shortly after the ‘mishap’ the correct system turned on, projecting the still frame of what looked like some sort of video or movie because Cas was evil and wanted to torture him apparently. “Because I still have some of your projects to grade, today I’m just letting you guys relax and watch a movie based in the novel we finished last week.” There were at least 15 simultaneous noises of relief but you can bet your ass Dean wasn’t one of them. He, one the other hand, looked over to Castiel and got a smirk, trying to use his eyes to beg for forgiveness and failing when the vibration setting turned up again. “That said, I would like you all to stay relatively quiet so I can concentrate.”

Dean’s foot tapped against the ground nervously when Cas pressed play, the vibration inside of him not letting up whatsoever and making him shift uncomfortably while trying to keep quiet. “Cas…” He glanced over at his dom (who was sitting behind his deck with that stupid grin on his face), sputtering out a quiet plea for some sympathy. Despite the effort, Castiel stood his ground, even turning the vibration up a notch. “That’s Professor Novak to you, Dean.” Cas chuckled, watching as Dean’s back arched in pleasure and he tried not to roll his hips against the feeling.

A small whimper was thankfully drowned out by the movie audio, but Dean wasn’t sure his noises were going to keep that quiet if this thing had many more settings. He certainly sent a death glare Ca- Professor Novak’s way when he picked up the remote and rested his finger on that God forsaken second button. The younger man attempted to pay attention to the movie like he had been asked but it was less than ten minutes before Cas pressed the button again and caused the plug to send pulses of vibration through him, sharp, violent pulses every second or so that drove him crazy. He hoped that he wasn’t being too obvious as he shifted side to side, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth and trying with all of his might to concentrate on anything but the pleasure running through his body.

Castiel looked up from the paper he was currently grading and raised an eyebrow at Dean’s movement, making sure to catch everyone’s attention. “Winchester, sit still, you’re being a distraction.” Even while admonishing him, Cas had a devious smile on his face that showed Dean how much he was enjoying himself. A few people looked from Castiel’s sharp glare to Dean’s nervous expression, feeling glad that they weren’t the ones getting called out. Dean attempted to keep himself still when Cas changed the setting again, the pulses of vibration becoming closer together, but he did make a slight slip up, a whimper escaping his mouth that he had not intended as he rested his head in his arms on the table in front of him. Everything was getting to be a bit overwhelming.

Thankfully, Cas did let up slightly, cycling past the two most intense settings and back to a more manageable speed that kept him on edge but not unbearably so. Dean stopped himself from letting out an audible sigh of relief when the speed and intensity slowed, looking at Castiel with immense gratitude as he directed his attention back to the movie. By the time he had gotten situated there were only a few minutes left of class, a quick look at the clock letting him know that there were exactly 2 minutes before Cas would finally give Dean some relief. Those were the slowest two minutes of Dean Winchester’s life.

Professor Novak took it upon himself to turn the vibration back up slowly as the end of class approached, making Dean bite his lip and attempt to keep his focus on the screen in front of him. That task became slightly more difficult when the movie was paused and the projector was turned off, an awkward silence filling the room before Castiel spoke and forced Dean to turn his attention to the older man. “I have only a few more projects to get through, so I’ll hand back grades tomorrow, and tomorrow we will be starting something new- a little research project per se.” Cas waved his hand as a signal to dismiss his students, a wave of people standing up from their seats and leaving Dean and Cas alone in the room.

When the final student exited the room and the door clicked shut, Dean let out a absolutely sultry moan, really hoping that it wasn’t loud enough (and it was God damn loud) for the last people out of the room to hear. It was then that he finally let himself react the way that he had wanted to all class- sctratch that all day, standing up and looking at Castiel with complete desperation. “I need you to fuck me.” The man looked incredibly disheveled, and you could practically smell the arousal filling the room as Cas reached to unbuckle his belt. Dean almost immediately dropped his pants, practically shivering from the overload of stimulation he had been exposed to all day.

“You’ve wanted my cock in your ass all day, haven’t you, sweetheart?” Cas grinned as Dean nodded, walking closer and sliding two fingers under the waistband of his sub’s panties to tease them down slowly. “Bend over the table for me baby, show me that pretty ass of yours all spread out for me.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at the command, more than ready for Cas to fuck him into the table with no remorse as he turned around to show himself off. “Beautiful, baby.” Castiel pulled the panties out of the way, grabbing the base of the plug and tugging it out slowly.

Dean took a deep breath when the plug finally slipped out, almost missing the feeling once it was gone and letting a small whimper slip from his lips at the loss. Before he could say anything, Cas was reassuring him with the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance and his hands on Dean’s hips. “I’ve got you, I know how long you’ve been waiting.” As Castiel slowly pushed in Dean’s mouth hung open in silent pleasure, the prolonged motion an assault on his senses as he pushed back onto Cas’ length eagerly. “You’re such a good boy, Dean, not touching yourself all day. I bet you loved having something inside of you, something reminding you that you’re mine.” Dean nodded in affirmation, a barely audible whimper escaping his lips when Cas bottomed out inside of him.

“Please, Cas- move.” The younger man managed to breath out a shaky reply, desperate for something to push him over the edge that he had been precariously resting on all day. He knew that he was being greedy, maybe even a little bit demanding for Castiel’s taste, but the man above him did finally start moving and certainly kept a strong grip on his hips while he sped up the pace. “Eager, are we?” Cas let his hand lift to swat Dean’s ass lightly, feeling generous enough to let the man beneath him off with a warning. Dean enjoyed the spank slightly more than he was intended to, but Cas let him off easy, the pace speeding up seemingly every few seconds. (To be brutally honest, Castiel was just about as eager as Dean, he just wasn’t letting it on and pretending that the pace change was deliberate.)

Within the first minute or two, Dean had taken to his usual vocal, noisy bottom self, and Cas had forced a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle the noise. They were, after all, in public, and even if Cas had made sure the door had been locked before they started, the blissed out noises of Dean Winchester getting fucked were not something that could be dismissed as anything but sex noises, especially when Castiel managed to hit the younger man’s prostate head on, causing a moan of pure ecstasy that was thankfully drowned out by two of Cas’ fingers shoving their way into Dean’s mouth.

Castiel didn’t intend for that action to progress, but Dean definitely did, wrapping his lips around the two fingers and dragging his tongue along their length as Cas pounded against his prostate relentlessly. It was something that sated Dean’s strange oral fixation, and Castiel was completely okay with that, the feeling of Dean’s mouth letting his mind wander and compelling an even faster pace that both of them were immensely satisfied with.

It wasn’t too long before Cas managed to hit just the right angle, sending Dean into an intensely amazing orgasm that he had only previously dreamed of as his come shot onto his own stomach, some even making its way to the floor underneath them as he panted heavily in an attempt to catch his own breath. The pulsating feeling of Dean tightening around Cas’ cock was enough to send him over the edge shortly after, an orgasm that left him a little light headed and breathless. Despite the initial shock, Cas was pulling out soon after and replacing the plug back in its original spot inside of Dean, as well as pulling the panties back up and cleaning off Dean’s stomach. “You wanna go home, baby?”

“Cas- M’tired.” Dean stayed in his position, leaning against the table with his ass still up in the air for Castiel’s viewing pleasure. He couldn’t bring himself to move so soon after what he was sure was pretty damn close to blacking out from excessive stimulation.

Cas had an almost sympathetic look on his face, knowing at least how it felt to be that tired but not how it felt to be that overstimulated and fucked out. There was, however, one thing that Castiel could think to offer to his perfect little sub, knowing how much Dean absolutely loved when he rimmed him nice and slow and drawn out. Cas loved nothing more than to watch Dean enjoy himself that much. “I’ll eat you out in the shower, sweetheart.” A smile spread across Cas’ face when Dean turned his head slightly to catch sight of the older man.

“I love you.” Dean sighed, forcing himself to stand up and give Cas a peck on the cheek, more than excited for Cas’ amazing aftercare and amazing tongue. He treated Dean like freaking royalty and they both couldn’t get enough of it. He zipped up his pants and planted a nice sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Let’s go home.”   



End file.
